


Crimen

by BlairY00



Category: Boys Love, DCU (Comics), Dc Slash, JasonxDick - Fandom, Jaybird - Fandom, Under the Red Hood, Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Sexual Harassment
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: ¿Él o yo? Una pregunta a la que Bruce no pudo contestar, pero que Dick Grayson sí.Basada en la película Batman Under the Red Hood.





	1. 1

—¡Decide ahora! ¡Él o yo!—Gritó desesperado, siempre era lo mismo con él, sus ridículas leyes le impedían ver el daño que causaba y eso no cambiaba sin importar la presión que ejerciera. Bruce ya había decidido, le daba la espalda otra vez, protegiendo a la escoria del Joker. ¿Jamás abandonaría el juego del bien y mal, ni siquiera por él?. Debía intentarlo, solo una vez más—¡Maldita sea! ¡Decide!—Gritó Red Hood apuntando a la cara del payaso.  
—Eso es muy fácil—Un susurro en el departamento, un golpe y un ruido ensordecedor.  
—¡NO!—Gritó Batman corriendo hacia el Joker, el disparo iba dirigido al peor de los villanos de Gótica—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Demandaba enojado. Jason estaba confundido, sus oídos solo escuchaban el zumbido constante y natural después de una explosión cercana.  
—La decisión era fácil—Contestó otro muchacho, uno que recién llegaba a la escena y tiraba el arma que momentos antes había sostenido. Batman tapaba la hemorragia del criminal como podía.  
—Jajaja…Quítame tus manos de encima murciélago, ¡el chico tuvo el valor de hacer lo que tu no!—Bruce no sabia como es que podía seguir con vida a pesar de la herida de gravedad en su pecho. Era un hombre con demasiada suerte y con una locura todavía mayor.  
—¿Ahora estas mejor?—La sangre corriendo por las manos de Bruce parecía tener en estado de shock a Jason, quien había caído al suelo y observaba sin entender que pasaba.  
—¡Mírame a mi!—Casi dio un brinco cuando sintió las manos enguantadas jalar su rostro hacía arriba de forma brusca—¿Ya estas satisfecho?—Una voz varonil, enojada y…preocupada?. Nightwing estaba allí, a su lado, levantándolo y sacándolo del edificio a base de empujones.  
—Tu…—Jason se quitaba el antifaz, se sentía asfixiado, él había intentado matar a ese hombre durante tanto tiempo, ¡No! Quería que Bruce lo matara pero…  
—No seas tonto—Nightwing le arrancó el antifaz de la mano y se lo puso en el rostro de nuevo—¡Lárgate! ¡YA!—Ordenó y Jason empezó a correr, escapando de la escena.

Así había empezado aquel tormento para el ave azul de BludHaven. Un día que debió ser común y corriente se había convertido en el inicio de su pesadilla y de la persecución a manos de su contraparte roja.


	2. 2

Habían pasado casi dos años después del desastre con el príncipe del crimen. Los ánimos por fin se habían calmado, la escandalosa noticia de la muerte del Joker ya estaba enterrada y, para mal o para bien, gracias todos los criminales de los que Red Hodd se había desecho, la guerra desatada por el control de Gótica no paso de una simple batalla de bandos, permitiendo a los héroes regresar a sus tareas habituales de vigilancia, Nightwing a su autoproclamada ciudad y Jason con un nuevo equipo. 

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de espiarme?—La voz parsimoniosa de Nightwing se alzo fuerte en una de las frías azoteas de Bludhaven, espantando a su seguidor sigiloso. Ni siquiera se molestó en dar la vuelta para confirmar su teoría, conocía demasiado bien al otro chico para saber de quién se trataba. Pero no recibió respuesta, solo el sonido del viento cuando alguien se aleja.

—Y bien ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de espiarlo?—La voz amigable del chico arquero, quien recientemente recuperaba su reputación como “super-héroe”. Roy Harper se encontraba detrás de él, sentado en un vieja tubería.  
—Te dije que no me siguieras cuando son asuntos de familia—Jason refunfuño metiendo las pistolas en su funda.  
—No, tu me dijiste que no te siguiera cuando fueras a Gótica y aquí no es Gótica—Corrigió triunfante siendo ignorado casi al instante. Jason se quito el casco y fue en búsqueda de su moto oculta. No es como si estuviera siguiendo a Grayson, no lo hacía, solo había recibido un advertencia de un negocio ilícito en esa ciudad basurero y no le pareció mala idea irlo a ver, nada más—¡Ey! ¡No puedes dejarme hablando solo siempre que quieras!—  
—Si puedo y lo hago—Afirmo Tood pretendiendo marcharse a uno de sus tantos cuartos de seguridad pero siendo interrumpido por su amigo, quien se subió a la moto sin siquiera pedir permiso—¿En serio?—  
—No voy a tomar el bus vestido así, además vine por ti, no es sano que te la pases espiando al ex de nuestra chica—Jason no estaba del mejor humor ese día, sin embargo no tuvo demasiadas opciones, claro, podría abandonarlo y obligarlo a caminar, pero estaría escuchando sus reclamos por semanas. Así que solamente se subió y arranco la motocicleta con el chico tras él.  
—Por cierto, yo no lo estoy espiando—Agregó sin mucha emoción. Era cierto que tenía unas dudas y asuntos pendientes con él, pero de eso a espiarlo había un trecho muy amplio.  
—¿Seguro?, lo único que sé, es que él esta empezando a molestarse contigo, aunque lo entiendo un poco, tener un acosador con armas y un tornillo flojo no debe ser agradable—Roy empezó a reír de su propia broma.  
—Deja ya el tema—Advirtió una sola vez más.  
—Como quieras…—Roy guardo silencio, serenándose—Entonces…esta noche en el puerto?—Jason negó.   
—No, ya te dije que este es asunto de la familia, no quiero que se entrometan—Dijo recordando su anterior intervención con la corte de los búhos, realmente no habían echo mucho, solo proteger una de los objetivos de esa junta de dementes, aunque de todos modos se vieron involucrados—no malentiendas, Kory y tu son de gran ayuda, pero estos son mis asuntos—Roy torció sus labios en una mueca disgustada, la pelirroja ya le había advertido con anterioridad de la actitud que Jason tomaba siempre que se trataba de un asunto “familiar”, pero no terminada de aceptar el echo de ser alejado en cada ocasión.  
—Bien—El muchacho finalmente se resigno quedándose con el único alivio de que al menos Dick estaría al pendiente de él.

En otro lugar de BlüdHaven, dentro del apartamento que servía como guarida y hogar de Nightwing una pequeña investigación era llevada a cabo.  
—¿Qué es lo que le sucede a ese chico?—Dick se quejó revolviéndose el cabello. Acababa de llegar a su departamento, ordenando un poco el desastre que había dejado en la mañana, no tuvo tiempo de limpiar cuando una emergencia en la estación de policía lo saco de su sueño, luego un poco de patrullaje y después un para de calles alejándose de Red Hood—¿Qué es lo que hace aquí de todos modos?—Se preguntó yendo a su pequeño computador. Observando, tomando notas y localizando el próximo lugar de encuentro de los nuevos traficantes de armas. Seguramente por eso se encontraba ahí. Aunque, eso no explicaba las otras “visitas”; en Gótica, en el centro, patrullando, incluso estaba seguro de haberlo visto cerca de su departamento—Pero en fin…tenemos que ir a detener esos chicos malos—Se dijo dando un último estirón a su brazo, aún no terminaba su día.

Tan rápido como pudo la noche había llegado. Se ducho, se vistió y llegó en tiempo record a su punto de vigilancia, una maquina de movilización de mercancía extremadamente alta y un cómodo asiento para esperar a los malhechores. Bebió un trago en su termo, lleno de una bebida de caliente, vigilando la llegada de un viejo barco pesquero, una cubierta para entregar casi una tonelada en armamento militar robado.  
—…solo es cuestión de tener paciencia—Habló para mantenerse animado, mirando por los binoculares hacia la neblina, extrañamente relajado por la brisa marina.  
—La paciencia es más que una virtud ¿no?—Dick paso rápido el contenido de su termo para girarse con prisa, ¿Se supone que él estuviera allí?—¿Asustado?—Jason, aún bajo el casco, se notaba amigable—Vengo por lo mismo que tu, parte de ese cargamento puede servirme—Aclaró su motivo.  
—Es robado, no puedes quedártelo—Dick frunció el seño, la poca soltura que tenía momentos atrás se desvaneció, era extraño, pero siempre que Jason se presentaba le resultaba incomodo, ocasionalmente desagradable.  
—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Entregarlo a la policía corrupta de BlüdHaven, o tirarlo al mar y contaminar más el puerto?—Se burló, pero a diferencia de Roy que contestaría con otra broma o de mínimo con un irónico comentario, Dick solo guardo silencio…como siempre en los últimos dos años.  
—La policía de BlüdHaven esta limpiando sus filas, lo llevaran a un lugar seguro—Dick pudo notar su propia actitud cambiante. En serio intentaba ser amable con él, pero ese “robin” en especial nunca fue su fuerte, recordaba los constantes ataques, la competencia y el como nunca fue capaz de liderarlo como era debido. Claro que ya había cambiado, era más condescendiente y un poco más cuidadoso, pero no quería tener que lidiar con sus arranques…no otra vez.  
—Cierto…estas en el cuerpo ahora—Jason hablo un poco más bajo, mirando el puerto con su propio equipo, esperando. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hablar con él, pero Nightwing no se lo ponía fácil, siempre que lo encontraba salía disparado a una misión, un llamado de la policía, un pedido de Batman, otro de Tim, francamente empezaba a pensar que lo evitaba.  
—…sí—Dick contestó seco y se reprendió internamente por no ser más ameno, se suponía que era el superior de todos ellos, debía poner el ejemplo, pero él jamás lo había reconocido como tal, eso lo conflictuaba, una parte le decía que fuera amable, pero otra parte se negaba por completo.

Jason maldijo en pensamiento. No entendía como era incapaz de entablar conversación con alguien tan bocón como Grayson. Con Tim podía hacerlo. A pesar de que lo trato mal, el lo entendió y perdono, Barbara lo amenazaba una que otra vez, pero lo cuidaba, aún no hablaba con Bruce pero ya no se molestaba en intentar capturarlo, podía lidiar con todo y con todos, pero irónicamente, el más sonriente de toda la familia siempre estaba serio a su lado, como si se tratara de una peste.  
—Oye tienes algún problema conmi…—  
—Shhh—Dick lo calló y Jason avanzo para obligarlo a decirle que pasaba, pero el silbato de un bote y las luces del mismo empezaron a cortar la neblina—Ya están aquí…—murmuró Dick sin siquiera haberlo escuchado. Otra vez, gracias a una fortuna misteriosa, no podía hablar con él.  
—Nightwing, cuando esto termine…—Por segunda ocasión seguida Dick lo ignoraba, lanzándose por los cables de la maquinaria, escapando de él, y, si antes tenía duda, ahora estaba seguro, lo estaba evitando y no sabía el porqué.

—Concéntrate—Se murmuro Nightwing escondiéndose detrás de una de las cajas que los hombres vigilaban. Era obvio que escapó de él, pero en serio no quería entablar una charla que lo llevara a otra pelea, no se sentía con animo suficiente para poder soportar su carácter. Además, ya había notificado a la policía, debía terminar de desarmar a los hombres en aproximadamente quince minutos sino quería que nadie saliera lastimado—Bien...vamos…—Se alentó para lanzarse, pero una ráfaga de balas empezó a llover sobre todos los transportistas, uno a uno todos empezaban a caer—¡¿Pero que haces?!—Gritó enojado, lanzándose en medio de la lluvia y parándola en el acto—¡Son solo mensajeros!—reprendió mientras esquivaba los ataques de los hombres, regresando patadas y golpes como un artista, después de todo, realmente lo era. Jason no lo escucho, esta vez era su turno, ignoraba sus gritos y batalla para caminar indiferente a la caja del primer cargamento, se llevaría un par de municiones y unas cuantas bombas nada más, nada extravagante.   
Los cobardes que se suponía cuidaran la carga no hicieron otra cosa que correr despavoridos, abandonándolo todo.  
—Veamos que tenemos aquí—Red Hood empezaba a enganchar el cargamento para elevarlo y llevárselo luego, pero una vara de eskrima casi se estrella en su mano, soltando la carga en el acto.  
—¡Te dije que no puedes quedártelo!—Nightwing arrojaba un sujeto al piso, dejando atados a los pocos hombres que se encargaban del asunto.  
—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Querías romperme la mano o qué?!—  
—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Este no es tu territorio Red Hood!—Acusó frustrado, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en entorpecer sus planes?. Dick miró a su alrededor, varios de los criminales estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ninguno había muerto pero la mayoría cayó gracias a la lluvia de balas.  
—¡Este no es territorio de nadie!—Vocifero Todd avanzando hacia él, extrañamente Grayson hacía lo mismo, no había pasado demasiado tiempo entre su último encuentro y ese, pero ya no le tenía paciencia, la actitud que a Jason le molestaba todavía más. Dick siempre era amable, tolerante, un líder nato, pero si se traba de él, esas cualidades se esfumaban.  
—¡Tch!—El rostro de Dick estaba contraído bajo el antifaz, las patrullas se escuchaban a lo lejos, el mismo las había llamado calculando que todo estaría concluido, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que apretar los puños y dejar su pelea para otro día—Me largo—se giró enojado y frustrado.   
—¡No! ¡Vamos a hablar ahora! ¡Me vas a decir que te pasa conmigo!—Jason lo tomo del brazo, jalando hacía él, Dick mostro un momento su dentadura, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan enfadado.  
—¡NO!—Parecía querer morderse la lengua al contestar, ya se veía las luces de los autos acercarse.  
—¡¿Por qué no?!—Insistió sin soltar su brazo, presionando con fuerza para que no escapara.  
—¡Por qué no quiero hablar contigo!—Jason quedo totalmente sorprendido al igual que Dick, era inusual aquella reacción en cualquier de los dos—Ya vete Jason…—dijo Dick más bajo, soltándose y alejándose de la escena. Tood se quedó unos segundos más procesando lo que paso. Dick lo había rechazado…  
—¡Baje las armas!—La amenaza policial lo hizo regresar a la tierra, escapando tan rápido como pudo de los hombres uniformados, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que realmente le molestaba era Dick Grayson ¿Qué demonios le hizo para que actuara así?

A la distancia, alejándose entre techo y techo. Dick se reprendía.  
—Maldición, idiota, idiota—No quería admitirlo o mejor dicho, no quería que Jason se diera cuenta, no estaba listo para encararlo, no quería verlo, no quería lidiar con lo que pasó todavía.  
—¿Otra vez te esta siguiendo—Una voz joven, amable y familiar lo llamo.  
—Robin…—Dick lo miro, el joven detective y aquel que tuvo que remplazar a Jason como compañero de Batman—las tonterías de siempre nada más—pudo regalarle una sonrisa amena, alegre. ¿Cómo es que a él si podía?.  
—¿Qué es lo que hizo?—Preguntó Tim con una sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba contento por verlo después de tanto.  
—Nada importante, solo trato de robar un par de armas—Se enderezo junto a él, acercándosele—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó más por curiosidad que por angustia.  
—Gótica ah estado tranquila, pensé que podríamos vernos, tiene tiempo de nuestra última vez—Dick sonrió ampliamente y Tim lo notó, al parecer había llegado en el momento justo—Vamos, yo te invitaré la cena—Ofreció en una expresión entre galante y fraterna.  
—Eres todo un caballero…—Dick respiro y bajo sus hombros, mucho más sereno, su joven compañero no pudo elegir una mejor noche para visitarlo, necesitaba relajarse—¿Sera un restaurante o preparas la cena?, no tengo mucho que puedas comer en casa—Advirtió.  
—Lo que sea que encontremos abierto a estas horas—Y tan rápido como se había enfadado, recupero su sonrisa con aquel que consideraba un hermano, alejándose sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada vigilante sobre ellos.

En otro departamento, un pelirrojo mataba el tiempo jugando pacientemente con un videojuego hasta la llegada de su compañero de equipo, no espero que al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta este llegara golpeando una pared.  
—¡¿Ey que te pasa?!—Preguntó alterado Roy acercándose rápido a su amigo. Jason lo miro con un claro enfado en todo el rostro y no contestó, encerrándose en su habitación y azotando la puerta de paso—¿Jason estas bien?—Insistió preocupado hablándole atrás de la puerta, no lo había visto así de enfadado en mucho tiempo.  
—¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame!—Golpeo una vez más, esta vez la víctima fue el escritorio frente a su cama. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso y después irse platicando tan plácidamente con ese mocoso? Después de que se preocupo por él, lo abandonaba y actuaba tan relajado con alguien más ¿Qué se supone que significaba? ¿Le había echo algo tan malo para que lo alejara así?—Ni siquiera debería importarme…—Jason puso una mano en su rostro, ocultando su rabia de si mismo, se sentía dolido, frustrado. ¿El lo había salvado aquella ocasión no? ¿Por qué ahora lo alejaba?—…Estúpido Grayson…—Se encogió a un lado de su cama, quería hablar con él, quería estar con él…¿Era tan malo eso?


	3. 3

En una isla oculta cerca de lo que podría ser Hawái, Roy Harper hablaba con su compañera forajida, ella mantenía las piernas cruzadas, imponente y bella como de costumbre, ambos estaban dentro de la primera base que se habían creado al estar juntos. Una acogedora casa de playa apartada del ruido pero aún así, a tan solo veinte minutos del centro de la ciudad.  
—Lleva días así…—Explicó Harper ante el comportamiento apático de su compañero.  
—Si él tiene algo que decir, lo dirá en su momento…—Star-Fire se enfoco un momento en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Jason, lo conocía, incluso podría decir que bien, pero de las pocas veces que se había entrometido en los pensamientos de su compañero muy pocas logró algo importante en su comportamiento.  
—Tiene muchos problemas con Dick—Roy habló y como si hubiera dicho algo indebido miró rápidamente a la mujer. Star solo levanto una ceja.  
—Siempre lo mencionas mucho y se ve que es un buen hombre, pero yo ahora no tengo una relación especifica con él—Agregó y se levanto. Roy, en sus primeros encuentros solía insistir en su relación pasada con Richard Grayson, pero ella no lo recordaba, tuvo un presentimiento cuando lo vio en una de sus tantas misiones, pero ella se fue y el no la siguió, lo que sea que tuvieron debía estar ya en un pasado lejano.  
—Bueno…si es así…y si no te molesta …—Roy la siguió, algo dubitativo por la petición, pero ya se estaba cansando de la actitud pesimista de Jason, incluso se estaba poniendo más agresivo de lo habitual—…¿te importaría que trajera a Dick para acá?—Preguntó indagando en la actitud de la tamaraniana.  
—¿Eso no molestaría más a Jason?—Preguntó ella con una duda real.  
—No, para nada, al contrario, creo que lo mejor sería que lo viera de frente—Insistió.  
—¿Por qué seria lo mejor que viera a alguien que lo esta evitando y que le causa tanto malestar?—Kory regreso— ¿No sería mejor no interferir?—  
—¿No interferir en qué?—Jason salía de su habitación con casco bajo el brazo y el uniforme de Red Hood ya listo.  
—¡En nada!—Roy se apresuró a hablar antes de que Kory contestara—…nada importante quiero decir…—aclaró ante la mirada acusadora de Jason—…vas a salir?—Preguntó desviando el tema, Jason asintió sin agregar detalles.   
—¿Deseas ayuda?—Preguntó Star tomando su bebida matutina.  
—No, puedo solo, no es nada grave—Harper sonrió, ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar su plan.  
—¿Y llegaras pronto? ¿Antes de pasado mañana en la noche tal vez?—Jason frunció el seño. Se notaba que algo se traía entre manos el arquero.  
—¿Por qué?—Trato de indagar en su insistencia.  
—Oh…vamos viejo, en serio necesito decírtelo todo, yo también tengo secretos—Todd suspiro y apunto unas notas en su teléfono, seguramente el GPS o algo similar.  
—Sí, es probable que este aquí para pasado mañana, aunque no se la hora…—Contestó resignándose, realmente no le importaba mucho lo que fueran a hacer en su ausencia, si planeaban tener otra sesión intima en su cuarto o salir a una misión por su cuenta no era su asunto y si necesitaban ayuda ya se la hubieran pedido—Kory…Roy…—se despidió Jason.  
—¡Esta bien! Suerte en tu misión—Se despidió Roy, apresurándose a su computadora tan rápido como pudo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada y unos gestos con la mano a Star, un clásico “no digas nada, te estoy observando”. La mujer giro los ojos y siguió con su mañana habitual. No se entrometería en lo que sea que estuviera planeando. 

En BlüdHaven, Dick se veía indeciso, estaba en la estación de policía revisando sus pendientes de trabajo, cuando Roy había entablado una video-llamada, ¿El motivo?, su antiguo compañero le estaba pidiendo ayuda para una misión de un par de días.  
—¿Seguro que no hay nadie más que te acompañe?—Dick levantaba una ceja y saludaba atento a sus compañeros de trabajo, vigilando que nadie se interesara lo suficiente en su charla—Es muy repentino Roy…—Se excuso Grayson, sea lo que fuese que Roy necesitara, no debía ser tan importante, pues no se veía especialmente preocupado.  
—Sé lo que estas pensando y ya platique con un amigo tuyo, el se encargara de tu ciudad esos días, además, BlüdHaven no se caerá si te vas un par de días amigo…vamos…—Volvió a insistir, esta vez, Dick guardo un momento de silencio. Realmente no lo notaba en peligro, pero su insistencia y que se comunicara específicamente con él después de tanto tiempo debían significar algo.  
—…Bien…pediré que me cubran aquí en el trabajo, mándame toda la información de la misión a mi “correo personal”—Aceptó Dick y pudo notar la victoria en el rostro tras la pantalla.   
—Claro amigo, nos vemos mañana—Roy concluyó y se despidió colgando de inmediato.   
—Ojala no se hayan metido en problemas…— Dick suspiro y solo esperó que no fuera algo demasiado grave, ya que en el equipo de Arsenal también estaban Jason y Kory.

Kory, en la casa de playa, había escuchado toda la conversación, acercándose a Harper por la espalda.  
—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, no tenemos ninguna misión pendiente, el se molestara cuando se enteré que le mentiste—Advirtió ella, aunque también estaba curiosa por ver al muchacho Dick, se veía sincero, amable y tenía que admitir que era muy guapo—…le dirás a Jason?—  
—¿A ti te parece que eso es una buena idea?—Preguntó Roy entre burlón y sarcástico. Era obvio, al menos para él, que su cuello estaría en peligro si alguno de los dos involucrados se enteraba de sus acciones antes del día prometido—Tu solo no diga nada y ten fe…—Pidió mientras encarga otras cosas en línea, preparando todo para la llegada de su viejo camarada.  
Pronto las horas pasaron hasta convertirse en días. Jason conto el tiempo, necesitaba un poco de paz lejos de la insistencia de Roy por ayudarlo y de las miradas silenciosas pero preocupadas de Star, y, la vieja familia de las flores, una grupo de criminales y narcotraficantes, le ayudó a distanciarse un poco de ellos y sus problemas. Ahora, en el avión de regreso a casa, pensaba en lo mucho que preocupo a sus amigos por el rechazo que le dio Dick, no lo quiso admitir, pero Harper tenía razón, estaba obsesionado con Grayson, lo siguió por meses al punto de empezar a lucir como un acosador. Culpaba a Batman de eso, el no poder relacionarse bien con los miembros de su propia “familia”, y el tener que espiar, vigilar e intervenir para demostrar gratitud en vez de utilizar palabras como cualquier otro…Porqué, es lo único que quería, agradecerle por lo que había echo por él, no quedar en deuda por una ayuda del pasado, al menos de eso quería convencerse. Aunque algo en su último encuentro le había molestado bastante, esa sonrisa que tan fácilmente le había entregado a Tim Drake, el nuevo robin es decir, era un adolescente, su hermano pequeño y su…compañero…

—Tsk, malditos los dos…—Se enfado consigo mismo, mirando a la ventana del avión. Sentía en sus entrañas crecer el enfado, se suponía que ya había terminado con esa etapa, esa en la que anhelaba ser el mejor robin, donde deseaba ser el compañero de alguien y sentir el orgullo de su mirada. Pero la imagen de Dick sonriéndole a ese adolescente le revolvía el estomago cada que la recordaba, ¿Por qué a él no lo puede tratar de esa forma?—no me importa…—Se susurró. De todos modos, pronto lo averiguaría, no le importaba si tenía que ir a buscarlo a su departamento y acampar hay hasta que se decidiera a hablarle. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él—Solo necesito un poco de tiempo…—Se animó antes de quedarse dormido y esperar que el vuelo llegara su destino.

En la playa, Roy estaba sorprendido por la puntualidad con la que el ex chico maravilla había llegado, pero algo no encajaba en sus planes, lo esperaba en la noche, y sí, estaba allí, pero…  
—¿Por qué traes el batiavión?—Nightwing bajaba de la nave luego de presionar unos comandos para que esta se camuflara y Roy se pregunto en ese momento si debió haber dicho la verdad.  
—¿Por qué no traes el uniforme?—Preguntó Dick con una voz un poco más profunda, la que usaba como Nightwing. Un tono un más serio al que tenía de manera natural.  
—Bueno…veras…esto va a ser un poco incomodo…—Dijo Roy. Realmente no pensó en todo como debía.

Termino explicando sus motivos, como quería que hiciera las pases con Jason y como este de verdad estaba empezando a alterar la armonía del equipo con su mal genio y sus balbuceos maldiciéndolo. Dick solo tenia una línea recta en los labios y una expresión aparentemente neutral, pero todos lo sabían, Dick no era neutral, era amigable, bromista, lo que sea que pasaba por su mente no era bueno.

—Me voy, si Jason tiene problemas conmigo, solo están en su cabeza y sabe perfectamente donde encontrarme si tiene algo que decir—Dijo Dick caminando en dirección a su nave.

—Es lo que ah intentado, pero tu lo evitas—Dick se quedo mudo por un momento ante la declaración y la voz que la pronuncio. Antes de seguir caminando, una suave luz rojiza hizo sombra de sus pies, la reconocía—¿Es tan grave el problema que tienes él que no puedes ni verlo?—La voz nuevamente atacaba y Dick solo por unos instante se permitió entristecer.  
—Kory…—Se dio la vuelta. Justo ante el, la que en algún punto fue su prometida estaba allí, con un bañador morado y un pareo a juego. Hablándole como si no se conocieran. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.  
—¿Y bien?—Insistió ella. Lo había visto aterrizar y lo contemplo un tiempo, esperando a que Roy hiciera algo para enmendar su mentira, pero al ver su fracaso sintió que debía intervenir.  
—Lo siento, pero debo irme—Contestó Dick esta vez con un tono un poco más bajo, más sumiso.   
—Jason esta mal por tu causa, y Roy y yo estamos preocupados por él, por eso te ha pedido venir—Dick divago unos momentos pero finamente decidió escucharlos.  
—¿Jason es importante para ti?—Dick la encaró, ignorando por completo a Harper, ella asintió sin meditarlo demasiado y él finalmente bajo sus hombros, resignado y vencido.  
—De acuerdo, no quisiera haber venido en vano—Aceptó con una sonrisa algo forzada mirando solamente a Star-Fire, pero Roy se acerco a él y le paso el brazo por los hombros.  
—¡Muy bien! Te prestare algo de ropa, ¿Star puedes pedir algo para cenar?—Pidió más ameno, dejando que la mujer se alejara volando de ellos—Oye…—Dijo Roy más bajo—¿Si sabes que ella no te recuerda verdad?—Dick suspiro y empezó a avanzar.  
—Lo sé—Concluyó—Pero yo si la recuerdo a ella…—  
Jason, por su parte, tan pronto como aterrizo, tomo una vieja moto dejada en custodia, andando a su casa con algo de prisa. Había recibido un mensaje de Roy para que se apresurara a llegar, se notaba desde que se fue que estaba escondiendo algo y por un segundo eso le preocupo, es decir, lo peor que podría pasar si se trataba de una tonta broma es que llegara más temprano a casa y, tan pronto como se estaciono, noto el ruido y las luces dentro. Acercándose con velocidad y sigilo.  
—¡Roy!—Gritó al entrar en su casa.  
—¡Estamos aquí!—Escuchó desde la terraza, moviéndose para pasar el umbral y ver con sorpresa una fogata encendida, cervezas, botana y un invitado que ciertamente no espero ver…  
—…Dick…—murmuro quietó, razonando la sitaución, pero regresando su atención a Roy y lanzándole una mirada asesina.  
—Jason—Dick contestó y saludo levantando su cabeza un poco.  
—Espero no te moleste, traje un invitado—Su amigo le dijo dándole una cerveza. Todos estaban en ropa de playa, incluso Dick, quien llevaba unas bermudas que sintió familiares—Lo siento, le preste tu ropa, creo que le iba más que la mía—Dijo Roy a manera de disculpa y Jason guardo silencio, tragándose todo lo que tenía pensado.  
—Lo siento por eso…—Esta vez Dick intervino, con una voz suave, tanteando el terreno. Jason carraspeo y se fue a sentar a un lado de Kory, luego le preguntaría a ella que demonios había pasado, pero de momento averiguaría que estaba haciendo Grayson en su casa.  
—No hay problema—Contestó aceptando una cerveza que Kory le pasaba, Dick lo miró con curiosidad. Todos eran muy amigables entre sí.  
—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?—Preguntó ella.  
—Bien, todo bajo control—Jason sentía la mirada de Dick sobre él, no se veía molesto pero de alguna manera lograba ponerlo nervioso y eso le molestaba.   
—Le estaba contando a Dick desde cuando somos un equipo, las misiones que hacemos juntos, como somos unos patea traseros profesionales—Habló Roy y por fin Dick cambio de objetivo.  
—Si…Tim me había comentado al respecto, pero no estaba enterado de muchas cosas—Nuevamente Dick sonreía y eso relajo un poco a Jason, quien bajo su cerveza y pensó en lo mejor que pudiera decir.  
—Y…¿Qué te parece mi casa blue-bird?—Preguntó, regañándose a si mismo por no tener un mejor tema de conversación y haberle hablado por un apodo que posiblemente le molestara, pero para su fortuna Dick rio un poco.  
—Nada mal…no tenemos cosas así en BlüdHaven—Kory sonrió al igual que Roy. Ambos aliviados, sea lo que sea que pasara entre ambos, parecía no ser lo suficientemente malo para que dejaran de hablarse.   
—Ya sabes puedes relajarte un rato y venir cuando quieras—Jason se inclino hacía adelante, solo necesitaba un poco de confianza y dar el primer paso.  
—¡A ninguno nos molestaría!—Roy intervino rápidamente al ver la expresión extrañada de Dick, posiblemente con la misma duda que tenía él. ¿Desde cuando Jason era tan amigable?  
—Lo tomare en cuenta—contestó amable.  
—Eres muy educado…“Dick”—Kory dijo y Dick rápidamente centro su atención en ella, sonriéndole coqueto, quizá ya había bebido de más.   
—¿A ti no te molesta que venga a visitarlos?—Preguntó y Jason se sintió fuera de la escena, recordando como le había sonreído a Tim. La misma sensación volvía a embargarle, esa misma que le decía “tu sobras aquí” y, por primera vez, pudo reconocer lo que realmente estaba pasando, él, el forajido y rudo Red Hood, tenía envidia.   
—Para nada—Ella le devolvió la sonrisa juguetona y Jason no tuvo otra opción que intervenir.  
—¿Y hace cuanto que llegaste?—La pregunta fue dicha tan alto y la interrupción tan obvia que Dick pareció molestarse, más no dijo nada al respecto.  
—Apenas, tiene un par de horas—Contestó algo seco. Pero pensó en las palabras de Star, él estaba afligido por algo, así que dio un sorbo a su bebida tomo un poco de aire y volvió a poner un rostro amigable.  
—¿No estas cansado?—Jason sintió una pequeña carga de emoción al reconocer algo de lo que no se había percatado. Era muy noche y Dick no parecía tener intención de irse pronto—¿Pasaras la noche aquí?—  
—¡Si!—Muy a su pesar, fue Roy el que le contestó—¡Él se quedara conmigo!—Y como un balde de agua fría sus palabras cayeron sobre su conciencia.  
—¿Qué?—Contestaron Jason y Dick al mismo tiempo, al parecer el joven héroe de azul no lo sabía.  
—No te preocupes, puedo dormir en el sofá—Se apresuró Dick a corregirle, no quería dormir en la cama de Harper, sabía de su reputación de galán y no le agradaba mucho la idea.  
—No seas tonto, quédate conmigo—Jason ofreció, aunque más que una propuesta era una especie de demanda.  
—Puedes quedarte conmigo si lo deseas—Star nuevamente ofrecía y dejaba en silencio a los otros chicos. Dick no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado distraído mirando como ella se inclinaba para tomar algo de botana de la mesa.  
—Wow…nadie nunca me ofreció esa atención a mi—Se quejó Harper quebrando la suave línea de tensión formada.  
—Eso es muy tentador, pero hoy me quedo en el sofá—Agradeció Dick, rechazando la oferta para sorpresa de todos, no era ningún secreto que Dick era un casanova y no era ajeno a prestarle atención a sus exnovias.  
Fue un alivio para Jason, quien estaba demasiado cansado, pero que aún así, paso toda la noche con ellos, bebiendo, hablando de misiones, conquistas y uno que otro programa de televisión hasta Kory y Roy decidieron irse a dormir, dejándolos solos.  
—¿Tú no te iras?—Preguntó Dick sin mirar Todd, él estaba en el sofá que ocuparía, con un par de latas de cerveza adornando su lado de la mesa.  
—Te puedo dejar mi cuarto—Realmente no es lo que pensaba decir, pero fue lo mejor que pudo articular—Yo no tengo problema en quedarme aquí—Dijo tratando de justificarse, pero la verdad era que sentía algo mareado, no había comido en todo el camino y empezó a beber nada más al volver, sin contar lo pesado del viaje.  
—Vamos—Jason miro al frente, Dick le ofrecía una mano para ayudar a levantarlo—Te llevare a la cama—Dick se quedo un momento pensativo y empezó a reír—Eso si que se escucho mal jajaja—Dijo sin prestarle importancia tomando su mano, pero Jason en ese momento pudo comprenderlo, la imagen de ellos durmiendo juntos, la envidia que sentía, la atención que desesperadamente buscaba, el se sentía atraído por Dick Grayson.


	4. 4

La noche paso tranquila para los forajidos y su invitado. Dick paso la mayor parte de la madrugada en vela, atendiendo sus asuntos pendientes y comunicándose con Tim, el amigo al que Roy había dejado encargado de su ciudad. Seguramente al igual que él, había sido timado para aceptar. Aunque eso no era lo que realmente había ahuyentado su sueño, toda la noche, sus pensamientos había sido ocupados por Kory y Jason, se veían demasiado cercanos…muy íntimos.   
—¿Descansaste?—Dick estaba recargado en el sofá, aún recostado cuando Kory salió de su cuarto, aparentemente fresca como la mañana y con un atuendo muy similar al de la noche anterior, algo que no pudo evitar disfrutar.  
—Sí, como nunca—Contestó levantándose de inmediato y acomodándose disimuladamente el cabello alborotado.  
—Mmm…eso no dicen tus ojos—Star fue detrás de la barra de la cocina, recargándose en sus manos para mirar al invitado con diversión. Como intentaba arreglarse ante su presencia, a diferencia de Roy y Jason, el parecía mucho más educado, “atento” era la palabra que buscaba—Eres…como se dice…un caballero?—Preguntó intrigada.  
—Trato de serlo—Esta vez Dick se levanto para ir con ella, pero una puerta se abrió de golpe, Jason salía de su cuarto ya completamente arreglado y duchado.   
—No te contengas Grayson, puedes seguir coqueteando, ya sabes, no me incomoda ni nada…—Dijo con sarcasmo y Dick sintió su cara enrojecer.  
—No estaba coqueteando…—Trato de defenderse con pesadez, pero Star solo se río y se acerco al refrigerador, abandonado la charla sin importarle mucho.  
—Claro—Jason contestó y se acerco a Star, tomándola de la cintura para rodearla y pasarse a la alacena, algo que a Dick no hizo ninguna gracia, pero de todos modos, el ya no salía con Star y no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse de esa forma—¿Omelette, pan francés o ambos?—Kory levantó una ceja, Jason actuaba demasiado extraño y esa pregunta solo la hacía sentir más curiosidad por su comportamiento.  
—¿Ah?—Se le quedo viendo la mujer y Jason le regreso la mirada.  
—¿Qué pasa? Solo voy a preparar el desayuno—Aseguró.  
—Wow ¿Desayuno?—La voz de Roy interrumpió en la sala, apenas se levantaba—Definitivamente debo traerte más seguido Dicky-bird—  
—No me llames así—Pidió Dick y regreso a su sillón, doblando la cobija que había utilizado.  
—Ustedes dos tienen un problema con los apodos—Dijo Roy pasando al comedor y desplomándose en una silla.  
—Creo que no tienen problemas entre ellos…Jason lo llamo blue-bird ayer—Recordó Star sentándose a un lado de Roy en el comedor, esperando el desayuno prometido, ansiosa de ver que tan buen cocinero era su compañero de armas. Ni Dick ni Jason dijeron nada al respecto—Vamos Dick siéntate con nosotros—La mujer invitó y el invitado fue a su lado, parecía tener una especie de ship de obediencia que le hacía cumplir las demandas de la chica.  
—Jason apresúrate con ese desayuno, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas para esta noche—Aceleró Roy y recibió como respuesta una cuchara en su cabeza.  
—¿Qué haremos esta noche?—Preguntó Star.  
—¿Cómo que qué haremos?—Dijo Roy sobándose—la fiesta, por eso fui a comprar tantas cosas, te lo dije—Acuso Harper y Star frunció el seño, no le gustaba demasiado convivir con los hombres de la tierra, muchos de ellos no la dejaban estar sola.  
—No, no lo hiciste…—Afirmó la mujer suspirando—Sabes que no me gusta tanta atención—Dijo recargándose en una mano y haciendo una especie de puchero.  
—Si no quieres ir no vayas—Dijo Jason desde la cocina—eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieras—recalcando lo último, quería que Dick supiera de la libertad que tenía.  
—Supongo que puedo quedarme y ver un programa en la televisión—Se dijo ella como opción pero Dick se le acerco un poco.  
—Podríamos ir, hace mucho que no salgo y me gustaría tu compañía—Jason y Roy se sorprendieron por el cambio tan repentino de Star, que paso de la resignación a la intriga.  
—¿Y por qué te gustaría mi compañía?—Pregunto ella sonriéndole coqueta.  
—¿Podemos dejar ese tema para después?—Jason se atravesó entre ambos, colocando un plato para Star y otro para Dick—Ahora desayunen—ordenó sentándose junto a Dick.  
—¡Ey! ¿Dónde esta mi plato?—Se quejó Roy.  
—El tuyo esta en la cocina—Dijo Jason y Harper refunfuño—eso te enseñara a no molestar al cocinero—Habló Jason rencoroso por las prisas de Harper, Kory se rio y Dick se dispuso a comer.  
—Un desayuno típico terrestre—Dijo ella y tomo uno de los panes sobre su plato, mordiéndolo y sorprendiéndose por el sabor—Pruébalo Dick—Invitó ella y Dick mordió el bocado que le ofreció igualmente extrañado por su sabor.  
—Vaya…—Dijo él aún con el sabor en su boca—en serio tiene un buen sabor—Jason sonrió satisfecho—¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar tan bien? Que yo recuerde Alfred siempre cocino para ti—Preguntó Dick.  
—Eh vivido mucho tiempo solo, es lógico que sepa hacerlo—Contestó Jason con cierto orgullo en su voz.  
—Tienes razón—Por un momento, Dick lo miro, se veía feliz con sus compañeros, riendo, haciendo bromas y disfrutando de la vida. Tal vez, la decisión que tomo hace tiempo no había sido la equivocada.  
—Entonces…te quedaras hoy también?—Preguntó Jason sin despegar la mirada de él, quizá la noche anterior hubiera estado algo borracho, pero lo que pensó no era del todo descabellado. Dick era definitivamente atractivo, alto, ojos azules intensos y agradables, piel suave y blanca, labios delgados pero vistosos, una cadera y trasero envidiables, sin mencionar lo bien que lucia en su traje de Nightwing. Era masculino, sí, pero siempre se rasuraba y se mantenía pulcro…  
—Jason—Unas risitas llamaron su atención y volteó a ver Harper, que parecía burlarse de él.  
—¿Qué?—Le preguntó rudo, sin entender porqué reían.  
—Bueno, cuando termines de devorar a Dick con la mirada te decía que será una fiesta en la playa, algo casual, lindo—Dick se sonrojo un poco, más por la pena ajena que otra cosa, pero Jason se mantuvo serio, e incluso Harper lucio incomodo con el silencio.  
—¿Tu iras?—Preguntó Star a Jason y este por fin dejo de ver al invitado.  
—Sí—Contestó, de todos modos, si al final Dick se retiraba bien podía decir que perdió las ganas.  
—¡Perfecto! Entonces yo también iré—Dijo la mujer entusiasmada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no salían todos a divertirse y era una gran forma de pasar el rato. Dick en cambio, suspiro y puso su atención en el desayuno, ella en realidad parecía apreciarlo y Harper también, el único que no encajaba en ese lugar era él. 

Por fin la noche llego, todos estaban en la playa, disfrutando de las fogatas y los juegos de canto y cerveza, Star se había puesto a bailar con todos ellos, feliz de poder convivir, Harper intentaba ligar con una que otra chica y Jason solo seguía con uno que otro juego, como dardos o cartas, por supuesto, sin perder ninguno.  
—Te ves triste—Dick estaba sentado en la playa, viendo las olas del mar, no tenía frio, al contrario de lo que pensó, y todo el ambiente era muy animado.  
—No lo estoy—Aseguró sonriéndole a la tamaraniana.  
—Yo me siento feliz, hace mucho que no nos divertíamos y todo es gracias a tu visita—Dick le sonrió, contento.  
—Gracias, es bueno ver que todos ustedes están bien—Dijo en un tono parecido al de las confesiones—y en verdad me alegra que tengan en quien apoyarse—Dick suspiró. Había estado pensando en todas las cosas que pasaron, como Harper termino en la cárcel y no pudo ir a ayudarle, como Star se había olvidado de él y como Jason…bueno, como Jason pudo continuar después de lo ocurrido. No estuvo para ninguno, pero allí estaban, felices, riendo, disfrutando de la vida como un equipo…y él no era necesario para eso.  
—¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado?—Pregunto Star recogiendo su cabello e invitándolo a tomar su mano. Dick paso saliva, todo eso; el baile, la música, la felicidad, el amor, todo estaba allí, solo necesitaba estirar su mano y aceptar, pero no logro hacerlo.  
—¿Interrumpo?—Jason se acercó a ellos con una bebida en mano, se veía molesto con Star.  
—No…—Ella contestó, pero hizo un puchero, como si a un niño lo hubieran obligado a compartir su juguete favorito y, después de un silencio corto pero con una tensión creciente, Star lo encaró—¿Pasa algo?—Dijo con algo más de fuerza, empezando a molestarse.  
—Quiero hablar contigo—Saco Jason de repente, sin importarle que empezaran a llamar la atención de la gente alrededor.  
—Jason, no exageres, en realidad no íbamos a ir a ningún lado—Dick se paro rápido de la arena, tratando de explicarse, no quería causar ningún problema para ellos.  
—¿Ah no?—Preguntó esta vez Star a Dick y el se quedó en silencio sin saber que hacer.  
—Kory…vamos—Insistió Jason y esta lo siguió a regañadientes dejándolo solo.

—Son complicados, no lo tomes personal—Harper llegó tras él, despidiéndose de una chica—¿Quieres?—Ofreció de su cerveza al moreno, pero Dick negó.  
—Debo manejar esta noche—Explicó, y era verdad, solo había pedido dos días y el último estaba por terminar—¿Ellos dos están juntos?—Se atrevió a preguntar, lo había querido hacer desde la mañana, pero se contuvo hasta ese momento. Roy sonrió nervioso, recordando su primer encuentro con la pelirroja.*  
—Se podría decir que salieron…algo así—Dijo sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema, pero aún así contestándole, después de todo, consideraba que él especialmente merecía saber que fue lo que paso.  
—Ya veo—Dick suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos y envidia. El podría estar allí, siendo parte del equipo, dejando sus obligaciones en BludHaven, olvidándose de Batman, saliendo con Kory, disfrutando de la vida sin tener consecuencias…pero no era así, Jason es quien tenía todo eso y era algo que debía aceptar.  
—¿Todo bien Dicky?—Preguntó Roy al notar que no decía nada más.  
—Todo bien—Dick sonrió un poco de mala gana, pero intento calmarse—¿Quieres acompañarme a la nave?, ya no tengo mucho tiempo—Esta vez dijo un poco más relajado.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…pero es solo para que no digas que no soy un buen anfitrión—Se quejó Harper guiñándole el ojo a un par de chicas que le sonrieron divertidas por su actitud, despidiéndose.

Ambos terminaron caminando por la playa, el camino más largo a su destino, los dos en silencio, alejándose del ruido de la fiesta a paso lento, solamente llevando su camisa abierta y sus bermudas, algo totalmente tranquilo hasta que el forajido empezó a reír.  
—¿Te diviertes?—Preguntó Dick, ciertamente a veces Roy era extraño.  
—¿Es romántico no crees?—Dijo y Dick negó, dándole por su lado, pero sonriendo por su actitud relajada.  
—Despídeme de ellos—Dijo a mitad de la playa y Roy sonrió.  
—Claro, y en serio Dick, ven más seguido—Invitó y Dick estrello su puño con el de él, despidiéndose y viendo como su amigo corría de regreso por el camino que marcaron sus huellas. Avanzando otro tramo en solitario, pensando y disfrutando de la brisa hasta que llegó a su nave, viendo a un chico demasiado familiar justo delante de ella.

—Tomaste la ruta lenta—Jason estaba recargado en su moto, se veía agitado.  
—Y tu la rápida—Observo Dick pasando a su lado y diciendo una frase para que la nave dejara el camuflaje.  
—Aún no hemos hablado—Dijo Jason, serió.  
—Estuve con ustedes dos días—Si algo había tenido que decir, perdió su oportunidad.  
—No, estuviste con ellos dos días, conmigo apenas pasaste unos minutos—Puntualizó Jason y Dick bufó, en primer lugar, ni siquiera debió estar ahí.  
—Mira Jason, si de lo que quieres hablar es de tu relación con Star, esta bien, no me molesta, ambos son adultos, pueden hacer lo que quieran con su vida—Dijo tratando de sonar natural, pero definitivamente había algo de dolor en sus palabras—No voy a interferir…—Dick se giró poniendo un pie sobre la nave, pero sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, como si lo que dijo hubiera sido una mentira.  
—¡Suficiente! ¡Veme a la cara y déjame hablar!—Jason tomo su brazo jalando y bajándolo a la fuerza del escalón. Dick le lanzo una mirada a la mano que lo sostenía, amenazante, pero no le importo—No se trata de nada de eso, a mi no me interesa Kory, es una gran chica y una buena amiga, pero no estoy saliendo, ni saldré con ella—Aseguró y Dick se soltó de su agarre.  
—¿Entonces?—Preguntó Dick y jamás lo diría, pero se sintió aliviado de escucharlo. Jason lo miró, presiono sus dientes y debatió un momento cuales eran las acciones que debía tomar, las palabras que debía elegir.  
—Solo quería agradecerte…—Al hablar y por primera vez en toda la noche, Dick cambió su semblante a uno que casi nunca mostraba, estaba nervioso…asustado incluso, y Jason lo notaba—¿Sabes a que me refiero?—Dick negó rápidamente, levantando sus manos para dar más énfasis.  
—No Jason, pero no tienes que agradecer nada, cualquier cosa que haya echo y sientas que me debas, ya esta olvidada, así que no te preocupes—Dick negó y Jason se desespero, nunca quería tocar el tema, lo evadía y eso lo frustraba.  
—Bien—Contestó casi obligado—Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, entonces déjame aclararte otra cosa—Dick había desviado la mirada tan rápido cuando toco el tema, que no se dio cuenta que Jason estaba demasiado cerca—Tu me gustas…—Le dijo casi gritándolo en su cara, sin siquiera darle unos minutos para comprender.  
—… ¿Qué?—Dick sintió como sus oídos se tapaban o una sensación que le impedía escuchar con claridad, porqué no entendió lo que acababa de decir y estuvo a punto de preguntar por ello, pero una mano en su mejilla dirigió su rostro hacia el frente, viendo casi con pánico los labios de Jason demasiado cerca.  
—…me gustas mucho—Volvió a repetir Jason. Esta vez más lento y bajo, borrando la distancia entre los dos, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del contacto. Pudo ver por un segundo los ojos sorprendidos de Dick, pero no le importo, por fin pudo aclarar lo que pasaba por su mente—…Dios…—Dijo Jason con satisfacción y alivio. Los labios de Grayson eran una maravilla, carnosos y suaves, delgados y frescos...ni siquiera la fuerte sensación de dolor en sus hombros le distrajo de ella, no hasta que un gritó la acompaño.  
—¡Imbécil! ¡Te crees muy gracioso!—Jason abrió sus ojos casi como en cámara lenta, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando su mirada viajo con velocidad a la arena. Una llave lo había tirado al suelo y ahora era arrastrado con saña por la playa.  
—Dick…¡Dick! ¡Espera!—Gritó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero el frio rodeo rápidamente su cuerpo y la falta de aliento golpeo sus pulmones de igual manera. Dick lo había arrojado al mar—¡Espera!—Grito tomando una bocanada de aire cuando logro salir del agua, pero solo vio la nave encenderse y elevarse lejos de él. Dick se había marchado.


	5. Segundo Strike

Eran las seis de la mañana de un inicio de semana. Jason llevaba solo un par de maletas, una para su vida cotidiana y otra con unas cuantas armas. Sabia bien que Dick no se aceptaría su petición en un inicio, pero no pensaba apelar a su lado racional, ni siquiera al emocional, apelaría al deber que sentía como héroe de ayudar y dar segundas oportunidades si estas eran pedidas con honestidad.   
Al llegar a Bludhaven, creyó que por la hora aún lo encontraría en su departamento, uno siempre disponible para que todo Robin fuera, y bueno, el fue un Robin en su tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba allí, era extraño, si bien su departamento no estaba cerca de su trabajo, entraba hora y media más tarde, aún debió encontrarlo.   
—Bien…que no se diga que no lo intente—Dijo Jason colocando ambas maletas en el suelo y tronando sus dedos, dispuesto a abrir el departamento con su juego de ganzúas. Era una fortuna que no tuviera tanta seguridad como espero, algo que tendría que solucionar cuando vivieran juntos—…Listo—Se felicito así mismo entrando al lugar. Era bonito, limpio, un poco desordenado, muy poco, solo una toalla en el sillón claro y un plato olvidado en la barra de la cocina. Realmente Dick no tenía muchos elementos decorativos, todo era demasiado practico, incluso un poco frio…  
Jason espero por horas, no tenía mucha información, nunca se molesto en buscar los horarios de trabajo del joven acróbata y ahora empezaba a desesperarse y aburrirse. Prendió la televisión, vio unos cuantos programas, pero todo era demasiado tedioso para él, una desventaja de vivir en la lucha contra el crimen eran lo predecibles y poco creíbles que se volvían ciertas escenas de acción.  
—Suficiente, iré a buscarlo—Dijo cuando un programa infantil empezó a parecerle entretenido. Saco de su segunda maleta una portátil, buscando la estación de policía donde trabaja el hombre y fue en su dirección, eran casi la una de la tarde, seguramente en algún punto tenía que almorzar, así que decidió arreglarse un poco en el baño de la casa y salió en su búsqueda. Para sorpresa suya tampoco lo encontró dentro de la estación, al parecer había salido a comer en una cafetería cercana con otro sujeto. 

—Salió hace unos veintes minutos—Informó la recepcionista y Jason frunció el seño, todo su esfuerzo para que el otro decidiera salir a comer con alguien más—Si es muy urgente, puedo decirte donde queda, muchos policías la visitan—Ofreció amable la mujer al notar su enfado.  
—Se lo agradecería—Contestó educado recibiendo las indicaciones y el nombre del lugar en una notita. Basto con decirle que era un amigo y poner cara de niño bueno para que la mujer no indagara más al respecto y no le tomo demasiado llegar un lugar. Un establecimiento con una dona semi-gigante adornando el nombre del lugar. Se preguntaba si Grayson era el típico policía que comía donas y pizza después de cerrar un caso.

Nada más al entrar, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado en una esquina discreta del establecimiento. Grayson no se veía contento, tenía sus labios en línea recta y sus cejas demasiado juntas, sin mencionar la posición a la defensiva en la que se encontraba, sea quien sea con quien estuviese hablando, no parecían tener una conversación amigable.  
—¡Ey Dick!—Jason saludo desde lejos y el rostro de Grayson pareció quedarse en shok unos segundos antes de voltear y verlo con una especie de enfado—pensé que comerías juntos hoy—Dijo caminando a la mesa para ver al sujeto con quien hablaba y encontrándose a un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años bien conservado, bastante alto, cabello cano y con lentes obscuros.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Dick de mala gana y el hombre delante de él se rio por la situación, levantando una mano para que se acercara la camarera.  
—No te preocupes Richard, ya será en otra ocasión—Habló el hombre con voz profunda y controlada que delataba los años que tenía. Dejando un billete de alta denominación sobre la mesa—Yo invitó—Se despidió el sujeto tomando su saco y pasando a un lado de Jason sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.  
—¿Quién era ese?—Preguntó Jason molestó, viendo como el sujeto pasaba el umbral de la salida. Algo en el sujeto no le daba buena espina.  
—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—Pregunto irritado Dick, más por la interrupción que por su presencia en particular.  
—Tranquilo—Jason levanto las manos, llevaba una playera blanca y unos vaqueros deslavados, nada que le indicara a Dick que quería molestar—Solo quería charlar contigo—Dick suspiro.  
—Hoy todo el mundo quiere charlar conmigo—Dijo sentándose nuevamente y mirando el billete dejado en la mesa—Bueno…pide algo—Comentó recuperando su postura relajada y Jason sonrió. Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaba y le gustaba de Grayson, era una persona que no perdía el animo con facilidad.  
—Bien…—Dijo Jason y pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente la camarera dejo una hamburguesa delante del recién llegado—Debo agradecer que no te hayas ido nada más al verme—Dick lo observaba comer con un gesto tranquilo y apacible. El mismo que usaba con el otro robin.  
—Te debo una disculpa—Finalmente hablo el policía, recargando sus brazos en la mesa—Creo que no reaccione bien y fui un poco brusco—Acepto tocando su rostro con una mano, tratando de desviar su vergüenza.  
—¿Un poco?—Jason se mofó levantándose la manga de su playera y mostrando el ligero color entre morado y verdoso que tenían los moretones antes de desaparecer por completo.  
—No presiones—Dijo Dick con una sonrisa adornando su cara y Jason bebió de su soda, con un poco de prisa—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Pregunto sin adornos.  
—¿No te andas con rodeos eh?—Contestó Jason y pudo ver la clara duda en la mirada de Dick—…te lo dije, me gustas—La conversación era tranquila, serena, como si estuvieran poniendo al día como viejos amigos.  
—No imagine que pudieran gustarte otros chicos—Comentó Dick haciéndose para atrás, genuinamente atento y sorprendido por la información.  
—No…no—Jason alejo la idea con la mano—no me gustan “otros chicos”, me gustas tú—Explico Todd y Dick levanto una ceja, sin discutir su afirmación, pero, como en toda conversación, con otra pregunta en su lengua.  
—¿Y por qué?—  
—Ah…no lo sé, porque le gustas a las chicas—Dick sonrió, conteniendo una risa burlona de su parte y Jason solo cerro los ojos, tratando de pensar mejor sus palabras—Bien, no es por eso, pero…eres lindo, en todo sentido—Claramente al decir esas palabras Dick miró a otro lado, nervioso, pasando saliva y buscando con la mirada la salida—No vine a presionarte—Jason frunció un poco el seño por la manera en que Dick buscaba escapar.  
—¿Presionarme?—Cada gesto y palabra de Dick eran genuinamente honesto, no parecía entender del todo el rumbo de la conversación. Jason no era un chico al que pudiera, simplemente rechazar de manera galante y educada, era Red Hood, un vigilante de dudosa moral y métodos, y también, un sujeto al que estaba demasiado ligado—¿Cómo podrías presionar…?, no, olvida esa pregunta—Dick trato de concentrarse—Jason, a mi no me gustan los hombres, lo siento, e incluso así fuera…yo no saldría contigo—Su tono de voz era cauteloso, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos, si es que en realidad hablaba en serio, pero lo suficientemente firme para que quedara claro.  
—¿Ah no?—Jason, desde el momento en que empezó a hablar, había mirado a la ventana, pensativo.  
—No—Contestó Dick más rígido.  
—¿Y el hombre de hace un rato?—Jason no era un experto en el lenguaje corporal, no como Bruce o Tim, pero pudo notar como el hombre usaba el nombre de Dick con cierto control, era una sensación extraña, pero le recordaba a los momentos privados en los que Dick y Bruce conversaban con afabilidad—¿A él también lo rechazaste así?—Preguntó un poco molesto por la negativa, la esperaba, era algo obvio lo que pasaría, pero aún así no le gustaba la seguridad con lo que lo había rechazado.  
—Jason…—Dick susurro bajo, quejándose, pero la tensión al hablar de ese hombre era obvia. A veces detestaba lo bien que había sido entrenado—lo siento, pero no puedo conversar más, debo volver a mi trabajo, no todos podemos vivir de nuestros “hobbies”—Dijo alejándose y dejando al muchacho sin decir nada más. Pero para su desgracia, luego de terminar su ronda en el trabajo y llegar a su departamento, halló al mismo chico que había rechazado, recostado en su sofá, comiendo frituras y viendo su televisor.

—Dame un buen motivo para haber violado la seguridad de mi apartamento—Dick se cruzo de brazos, mirando severamente al invitado no deseado.  
—¿Cuál seguridad?—Jason desvió el tema y Dick miró con horror las maletas a un lado del sillón.  
—Esto no es en serio…—Se quejó el dueño del lugar, pasando enfrente de él para apagar el televisor.  
—Dick, no me voy a ir, no sin mi oportunidad—Jason se sentó y lo miro serió, tal cual hacía el otro, pero una pequeña alarma proveniente del reloj de Dick empezó a sonar, haciendo que el muchacho se fuera a su habitación—Estas siendo infantil, déjame hablar contigo—  
—¡¿Yo soy el infantil?!—Esta vez Dick lucia molestó, pero no hizo ademán de querer sacarlo, solamente se dirigió a su armario, presionando unos botones para revelar el fondo falso y mostrar su traje de Nightwing.  
—¡¿Tienes prisa?!—Preguntó Jason molesto, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle o alegar algo al respecto, Dick estaba desudándose delante suyo, haciendo que su voz se perdiera en su garganta e instintivamente girara el rostro a otro lado. Dick lo noto, sacándose los pantalones y poniéndose el traje negro y azul.  
—Por favor Jason ya has visto mi cuerpo antes—Dick negó con el rostro sin darle mucha importancia a su manera de actuar—Además, en la playa estábamos prácticamente así—  
—¿A dónde iras?—Jason desvió la pregunta, regresando la mirada cuando ya solo se estaba colocando su antifaz.  
—A patrullar—Contestó sin ganas, acercándose a la ventana, cuando nuevamente la alarma de su reloj empezó a sonar. La segunda repetición.  
—¡Espera!—Jason tomo su brazo antes de que el otro decidiera salir de un salto o algo parecido.  
—Jason sino te molesta tengo algo de prisa—Dijo Dick ansioso. Slade había hablado de una reunión para investigar a los enemigos, pero deseaba llegar con anticipación al lugar acordado e investigar que no hubiera ninguna trampa, pero Jason se lo estaba dificultando demasiado—Espera…que estas…?—Abrió más sus ojos al notar la distancia cerrarse, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera repetirse lo sucedido en la playa, enlazo su pie a la pierna contraria y empujo con fuerza arrojándolo contra su propia cama—¿En serio esa táctica te ah funcionado con alguien?—Esta vez las palabras de Dick eran sombrías, le hablaba al oído, totalmente enojado por el segundo intento de perpetrar su vitalidad.  
—Funciona mejor de lo que piensas—Contestó Jason burlándose, pero Dick, empujando más su peso sobre él, levanto su muñeca, provocando un quejido de dolor—¡Acuh!, ¡ya!, ¡esta bien! ¡lo siento!—Dick se pensó un momento si en verdad debía liberarlo, no pensaba volver a soportar un tercer intento.  
—Si lo intentas otra vez voy a patear tan duro tu trasero que la próxima vez que pienses en mi de esa manera vas a querer vomitar—Amenazó Dick torciendo un poco más su muñeca para hacerlo entender el mensaje. Dejándolo en la cama y saliendo por la ventana como tenía planeado desde un inicio.

Dick había logrado escapar, dejando a Jason en su cama y cerrado su ventana con velocidad, escabulléndose entre callejones y techos, hasta al fin llegar al lugar acordado.  
—¿Quién era el muchacho de la tarde?—Nada más al poner pie tras él, la voz de Slade choco contra los oídos de Dick, haciéndolo enojar más de lo habitual. ¿También tendría que soportarlo a él?  
—Cállate y dime cuales son las novedades—Slade no contestó y avanzo con calma poco habitual a su persona, pero Dick coloco un bastón en el pecho ajeno—No te me acerques, no estoy de humor para entretenerte—Amenazó.  
—…Puedo notarlo…—Contestó Slade de mala gana y pensó en el muchacho de la cafetería, ese que había interrumpido su charla, pero aún así, entrego una pequeña pantalla a Nightwing, en ella un par de videos se mostraban, un montón de soldados robóticos en bodegas, justo como los que el mismo construía—¿Algo te paso esta noche?, odiaría pensar que no eres capaz de concentrarte—Empujo un poco más el hombre, tratando de averiguar el porque de su pésimo humor y Dick frunció el seño aún más.  
—No digas tonterías—Dijo analizando la construcción—Mejor dime como es que tus secuaces robot están en manos de tu enemigo—Pidió. Notando la construcción subterránea y pensando en el porque los enemigos no ponían su base secreta en un lugar más bonito y menos inestable, como a las orillas del mar en una playa tranquila…justo como la casa de Jason—Tch, si hubieras sido más cuidadoso esto no estaría pasando—Dick se quejó, reprendiéndose por desviar sus pensamiento hacia Jason.  
—Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso no estaría pidiendo tu cooperación—Dijo Slade empezando a enfadarse por las palabras violentas que soltaba Nightwing, apagando el monitor y tomando el cuello del héroe.  
—Suéltame…—Murmuro Dick, pero no hizo ningún movimiento al notar el infrarrojo que salía de la otra mano del mercenario.   
—Te lo dije cuando estabas bajo mi tutela, te lo repetiré ahora, deja los pensamientos estúpidos y concéntrate, no voy a poner en riesgo la vida de mi hija por tus errores… mocoso—Dick giró el rostro, pero no dijo nada, tenía razón, estaba dejando que sus problemas con Jason afectaran su buen juicio, incluso Slade lo inmovilizado con una facilidad que daba vergüenza.  
—De acuerdo…—Murmuro Dick y Slade lo soltó, entregándole nuevamente la pantalla y dejándole ver un lista de más de cien carpetas con información—Va a ser una noche larga—


	6. Mirada devastada…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathstroke recuerda un apenas memorable encuentro con Nightwing uno que hace revivir sus viejas ambiciones sobre el antiguo primer robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD esta plataforma es muy nueva para mi!

La noche paso lenta y pesada, llena de información que debía memorizar, planos, pasillos e incluso el tipo de rocas que cubrían la fortaleza subterránea, nunca se sabía cuando un pequeño detalle podría salvarte la vida. Al parecer, el hermano sangre abriría su fortaleza en exactamente veintitrés días para recibir un cargamento de nuevos aprendices. Un montón de jóvenes con habilidades especiales y a quienes, por supuesto, les había lavado el cerebro.  
—Necesito hablarle a mi equipo—Nightwing miraba la cantidad de chicos a ingresar, casi veinte, como si se trataran de simples herramientas. No podía dejar que ese hombre anciano hiciera lo que quisiera.  
—No—Slade contesto con severidad—Dijimos que nada de equipos, me estoy arriesgando lo suficiente incluyéndote a ti en el plan—Hablo obstinado, aún enfadado por la actitud áspera que había tenido Nightwing al llegar.  
—Son solo niños Slade, no puedo dejarlos así nada más—El hombre bufo cansado, mirando a la distancia y buscando su mascara para colocársela.  
—No hay nada que discutir, si intentas algo, prefiero arruinar el plan antes de que empiece y mates a Rose…—Advirtió el hombre y Nightwing se acerco a sujetarlo del hombro, buscando seguir con la conversación.  
—No dejare a esos niños a la deriva—Regreso la advertencia el más joven.  
—¡Si es necesario lo harás!—Gritó el hombre lanzando un golpe, pero, después de haberse calmado, Dick pudo reaccionar, saltando atrás para esquivar el golpe.  
—Y creí que yo era el hostil…—Murmuró Nightwing, alejándose, pero Slade se lanzo sobre él, sujetando sus brazos—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!—Gritó enojado después de sentir su espalda chocar con el suelo.  
—Cállate y finge…—Susurro Deathstroke en su oído, para posteriormente estrellar su frente en la suya y alejarse para esquivar un disparo. Nightwing a su vez, se quejo por el golpe, pero se levanto, colocándose a una distancia prudente y observando como Red Hood aterrizaba en el mismo techo donde los dos habían estado hablando.  
—Red Hood…—Murmuró Dick con cierto temor en el rostro, ¿Lo había visto hablar con Deathstroke?  
—Así que lo conoces…—Slade le dijo y llamo la atención de Dick, quien se castigo mentalmente por haberse visto tan obvio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de hablar más, pues un ráfaga de balas hizo retroceder al mercenario.  
—¡Si vuelves a ponerle una sola mano encima, la próxima ira a tu cabeza!—Amenazó Jason y Dick, por unos instantes no supo como reaccionar, solo alcanzo a percatarse del pudor apoderándose de la piel de sus mejillas.   
—Jajaja…no sabía que necesitaras guardaespaldas Nightwing ¿tanto miedo te doy?—Molestó.  
—No es mi guardaespaldas—Corrigió Dick y se coloco a un lado de Jason, acostumbrado a ponerse de lado de “los buenos”.  
—…no lo es?…será un “amigo” entonces?—Dick chasqueo la lengua por el tono sugerente de la pregunta. Detestaba el cambio de humor tan fácil de Deathstroke, un momento estaba sereno hablando del plan y al otro se burlaba de sus compañeros, como si fuera superior a cada uno de ellos.  
—Cierra la boca—Ordeno Jason disparando a la rodilla del hombre, que, aunque fue esquivada, logro enfadarlo—¿Qué hace el viejo enemigo de los titanes aquí?—preguntó esta vez a Dick.  
—No es tu asunto Hood—Contestó Nightwing y si no trajera la mascara puesta, Deathstroke hubiera mostrado una sonrisa complacida por la respuesta.   
—El te iba a lastimar, eso lo vuelve mi asunto—Nuevamente las palabras de Jason mermaron la respuesta de Dick, obligándolo al silencio. Slade suspiro, no le gustaba la escena.  
—Me voy, no me gusta compartir la atención chico—Anunció el mercenario, lanzándose del edificio bajo la mirada de ambos, ninguno intento perseguirlo.

—¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?—Preguntó Dick, molesto, pero a la vez avergonzado por las palabras tan sentidas que uso Red Hood para defenderlo.  
—¡Sabes lo que pasa!—Le contesto Jason, quitándose el casco y mostrando su rostro con el antifaz—ya te lo eh dicho…—Dijo más calmado, pero aún así, firme en su posición. Dick tomo aire y puso una mano en su cintura, resignándose.  
—¿Tan serio vas conmigo?—Pregunto el mayor de los dos, levantando una ceja. Pensó que se trataba de un juego, mejor dicho, quiso creer eso, pero Jason, a pesar de todos los defectos que cargaba, no era un mentiroso, no con su familia.  
—Por supuesto—La decisión en sus palabras no le daba muchas opciones, pero la repuesta la dio con cierta resignación, algo que Dick no toleraba y que le hizo preguntarse porque los “robins” eran su debilidad.  
—Vamos a casa…—Dijo y empezó a andar, con el muchacho tras él, sin importarle el destino de su actual aliado.

Al llegar a su base, Deathstroke se quito la mascara, agotado, detestaba la idea de descansar, pues no importa que tan duro se ejercitara o que tan estricta fuera su dieta, siempre, en algún punto sentía el cansancio sobre él. “Los años no pasan en vano” pensó sin complicarse demasiado, la edad no era algo que le preocupara, era un soldado, un hombre fuerte, sus habilidades eran mejores que las de muchos héroes, incluyendo a ese niño crecido que se acercaba a “Richard”.

—Tch—Se quejó al recordar la prepotencia con que se había dirijo a él. Ese muchacho era un pensamiento molestó, detestaba tenerlo, pero a la vez le obsesionaba. Richard “Dick” Grayson, el “joven maravilla”, un apodo más que acertado para semejante criatura, era un nombre que no lo dejaba en soledad. Siempre lo quiso para sí, lo admitía, su potencial intelecto, su agilidad en combate, su versatilidad para enroscarse en cualquier persona, algo que bien podía ser llamado carisma o encanto, lo llamaba, lo deseaba. Por fortuna, el era un hombre que no se dejaba guiar por sus deseos, no siempre al menos.

El era un hombre de prioridades, de paciencia y de sentido común. Estaba enfocado en rescatar a su hija, una chica, que pese a no conocer en su tierna niñez, le había adoptado cariño y amor, sin embargo, su rescate no podía ser adelantado, no con tanto en juego, es por eso que su mente regresaba nuevamente a Richard, y sus manos movían el cursor del computador, abriendo una carpeta de viejos archivos cuyo titulo encriptado hacía referencia a los jóvenes titanes. Recordaba bien cuando lo conoció, impetuoso, arrogante, orgulloso…un joven que pese a sus defectos era increíble y pudo florecer bajo su mando, pero no…ese chico estaba obsesionado con su mentor de una forma que jamás se atrevería a admitir y que le impedía cruzar la línea.

Es por eso que estaba tranquilo, o mejor dicho, estuvo, pues ahora, ese hombre, o mejor dicho, ese “niño” encapuchado, llegaba a su territorio y lo reclamaba como si en realidad tuviera algún derecho sobre el héroe y para agravar el asunto, Nightwing lo recibía como pocas veces hacia con alguien más, quizá su mentor, quizá el kriptoniano protector de metrópolis, pero nadie más…Nightwing estaba destinado a ser un líder, un líder que solo sería pisoteado por alguien mas, un mentor, un maestro al cual venerara…  
—Suficiente…—Slade se ordenó a si mismo desviar los pensamientos erráticos que el chico le provocaba, pero oh vaya, su mano, su inconsciente, o la bizarra fortuna guiaron el cursor hacia una fotografía vieja, una de un par de años atrás, que mostraba al casi siempre sonriente rostro de Richard de una forma totalmente opuesta.

Recordaba bien ese día, tenía asuntos que atender en BludHaven, asuntos que solo en una ciudad tan podrida y bien llamada el basurero de Gótica podía resolver. Había tenido un par de rencillas y como se esperaba de un hombre como él, había ganado sin dificultad, reclamando el doble de ganancia que solicitó en un principio. No esperaba que al salir, se encontraría con el chico que muchas veces robó sus pensamientos en noches solitarias. 

Nightwing peleaba con varios hombres a la vez delante del almacén donde cerro su trato, pero era una pelea poco habitual, un hombre contra otros diez armados y entrenados. Claro, no dudaba que fuera fácil derrotarles, pero su manera de luchar era violenta y autodestructiva, nada relacionada a la acrobática y casi elegante manera de moverse del primer Robin. Un simple luchador buscando castigo, podía reconocerlo.

“—¡Ey…!—Fue lo que dijo antes de soltar un montón de balas a los adversarios y arrojar una bomba de humo en el centro de la batalla, llevándose al héroe con él. No tuvo intención de pelear, no más por esa noche.  
—¡Suéltame!—Le había gritado un apaleado Nightwing, con moretones en los labios y mejillas que no parecían de la reciente batalla.  
—Si tanto quieres morir pudiste haberte entregado a mi, yo te hubiera echo el favor...—Le había dicho con voz grave, haciendo que el otro lo reconociera y se pusiera a la defensiva tan rápido y de manera tan torpe como un cachorro enfrente de un depredador.   
—Slade…—Murmuró confuso y pudo notar su mirada, se veía cansado, asustado y atormentado como pocos hombres qué el conociera. Y se vio tentando a preguntar el motivo, pero otro chico, un joven y nuevo Robin llegaba a su rescate, ahuyentando la idea de su mente.”

Aquella vez no preguntó más, ni siquiera pensó en eso, tenía otros negocios que atender, pero esa noche regresaban a su mente ¿Qué es lo que estuvo asediando al chico maravilla? ¿Quién o que logro sacar esa mirada triste y devastada de sus ojos?. Slade se lo pregunto una y otra vez hasta que estuvo harto de su propia mente y decidió que esa noche no dormiría, averiguaría que fue aquello que logro quebrar a su antiguo aprendiz y lo usaría para si mismo.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento cerca del centro y en un horario cercano a la madrugada, Dick ignoraba los pensamientos que le causaba a otro hombre, concentrándose tan solo en el muchacho sentado en su sencillo comedor. Jason estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal, lo menos escandaloso y fácil de preparar en esos momentos.  
—¿Y entonces te mudaras aquí?—Dick se veía cansado, pero no como en otras ocasiones, un par de noches con poco sueño no lograban hacerle decaer—No quiero que vuelvas a atacarme—Pidió de manera amable, recargando su rostro en una mano mientras contemplaba el hambre ajena sin recibir ninguna respuesta—Supongo que tienes más masa corporal y por eso comes como indigente—Dick también tenia su tazón a un lado, pero solo comió uno y con eso le basto, el almuerzo de la tarde y los bocadillos antes de salir del trabajo lo habían saciado por completo.  
—No como cómo indigente—Se defendió Jason mirándolo mal—Y no volverá a pasar, ya te lo había dicho, no quiero lastimarte—Repitió aún avergonzado por la manera en la que había actuado.  
—Por supuesto que no, no podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras—Sonrió Dick dando un pesado bostezo.  
—Soy más fuerte que tu, tu mismo lo acabas de decir, tengo más músculo—Se defendió viendo como se levantaba y se estiraba, aún llevaba el traje de Nightwing y Jason apreciaba poder verlo de esa forma, pero por mas que le gustara, no aceptaría una derrota tan fácilmente.  
—Si, lo acepto, eres más “fuerte”—Dijo Dick con calma—pero no todo es fuerza, mucho se trata de habilidad y experiencia—Jason levanto una ceja, sonriente.  
—¿Entonces la habilidad y experiencia son mejores en un encuentro?—Preguntó con un doble sentido casi obvio, pero Grayson estaba distraído o eso parecía, pues ignoro por completo la pregunta.  
—Algo así…—bostezo nuevamente, pasando una mano a su espalda con una flexibilidad exquisita para liberar el zíper oculto en su traje y una vez liberado, empezó a caminar a su habitación—De momento duerme en el sillón, luego acondicionare la habitación para huéspedes—Dijo a modo de despedida.  
—Esta bien—Jason dio un último vistazo al muchacho que lo había recibido, admirando lo bien torneado de su figura antes de que la puerta cerrada le impidiera observar más, era fácil imaginar porque tantas chicas sucumbían ante él.

Dick, por su parte, se desvistió y coloco su alarma, lavándose los dientes y el rostro antes de ir a dormir, dando un vistazo a su expresión.  
—Esto esta bien…el lo necesita…—Se dijo así mismo tratando de convencerse y pensando en la mejor manera de lidiar con Jason, después de todo, él también era su responsabilidad. Si lo echaba nuevamente, probablemente insistiría con más fuerza, provocándole y provocándose más problemas, y no podía cargar con la culpa de otra recaída, no después de las molestias y penas que hizo pasar a Bruce—No, no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar…—Dick miraba su rostro, enfocándose en sus labios y como sus comisuras descendían lentamente—No puedo volver a molestar a Bruce con mi estupidez…—Dijo nuevamente y antes de que su mueca mostrara un gesto lastimero lo metió en el agua fría del lavabo, permaneciendo unos segundos sin respirar hasta que su cabeza se enfrió—Puedo manejar esto, puedo hacerlo…—Hablo una última vez consigo mismo, disfrazando aquellas palabras de suplica como un simple gesto de animo, lograría ayudar a Jason y tal vez así, esta vez, Bruce lograría perdonarlo.


End file.
